


Walking down the road

by TheSliveren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Kakashi wanted to take out all of his eight dogs and walk around at the nearby park. Enjoying the cool breeze and warm light from the sun.It's not he wanted to see her at the park, okay? Really.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Walking down the road

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Slowly editing this piece.

Kakashi softly smile while he tightened his grip on the leashes that he hold on both hands. He could tell that his dogs are very excited to have a walk on this lovely morning. 

It was really a good thing to set many alarms on his phone last night. 

Their excited yip and barks could be heard at the quite park and he ignore the fascinating looks from the people. He knows that having many dogs is already amazing but what is the reason of taking a photo? 

He started to jog together with his eight excited dogs ( ~~ _or merely restraining them to prevent abomination of the park_~~ ). Kakashi closes his eyes and felt the breeze caressing on his face. The warm light from the sun is also welcoming. 

When he opens his eyes, he saw a splash of pink coming to his direction. His eyes light up and the corner of his lips risen behind of face mask.

 _Never thought that this morning could be anymore special._ He mused. 

Sakura Haruno.

His doctor. 

Not his doctor on his well-being per se, but a doctor to his eight dogs. Lucky them.

He met Dr. Sakura when he bring Bull on her clinic. Kakashi was worried sick to see his big but soft hearted dog who was suffering for unknown reason. 

He hardly had patience back then and it was snapped when he noticed that the staff were not taking action. Kakashi started yelling and his state of mind was not stable. He panicked and his heart couldn't imagine when Bull—

_Smack_

"Listen sir. The staff couldn't take your dog because you hold him too tightly. Look at your dog, you likely kill the poor guy in suffocation. Calm down and put your dog at the bed." 

There are four things he noticed. 

First, she was beautiful. Second, her eyes are like glimmering emerald that could only rival the beauty of a rising sun ( _excerpt from Icha Icha Paradise, Chapter 34_ ). Third, he need to put Bull on the bed. Fourth, she slap him quite hard. _Ouch._

~~_Fifth, he seems have the love at first sight syndrome._ ~~

Remembering that day, Kakashi couldn't help furrowing his eyebrows and let out a long suffering sigh. That could be considered his most embarrassing moments of his life. 

She sees him on his uncool side and _seriously why is he thinking like lovesick Obito on their highschool days._

Anyways, he was grateful to Dr. Haruno. He calmed down and was quite horrified to know that Bull was only just choked by a small pet toy of Pakkun. It was stuck and he was quite lucky that they arrived here immediately. 

On that day, Kakashi swore to store all small toys on the attic to prevent of happening again and to dodge the resentful eyes from the pug. 

And then on, he and together with his right dogs became the frequent customers of Dr. Haruno's clinic. All the dogs adore the pink haired woman. 

Kakashi could understand them. Who couldn't like the beautiful woman who could slap that hard?

His dogs are immediately became excited to see their beloved doctor and Kakashi was no exception to that. 

Seeing the rising sun that gives a wonderful sunset colors on her pink hair. Green eyes that holds gentleness and care. Strong biceps that will ensure death to anyone who dare provoke her. That captivating mermaid line that shows her smooth and toned stomach. He felt awe. 

Distracted, he let go the leashes. His eight dogs barks and goes to the pink haired woman, greeting her with kisses and yips. Kakashi snapped back in reality and immediately jog to them.

"Sorry about my dogs, Dr. Haruno," Kakashi apologized with a smile on his face. "They just missed you." 

Sakura laugh and waved her hand that it's no matter. "It's okay, Hatake-san. I come to adore this little group," she said, scratching Akino's ears. She look to his way, with a shy smile. 

"You can just call me Sakura. We are not in my clinic so please drop the Dr. Haruno." 

Kakashi smiled, feeling the heat on his nape. 

"You call me Kakashi and I call yours." 

Sakura grins and nodded. Tucked out the stray hairs on the back of her ear. 

Kakashi lend a hand to her which she gratefully accepted it. Ignoring the soft feeling on his hand, he noticed that her clothes became dirty and disheveled. He pull out his hoodie. Underneath he's wearing a gray skin tight shirt. 

He truly didn't have the intention to show off his muscles to her. But the watcher seems to enjoy to it, his sharp eyes noticed.

He hide a smile. 

Sakura was about to refuse which he chuckled. "It's better to accept it, Sakura. I feel bad to see you dirty because of these guys." 

"But—" 

Kakashi gave her a brow which Sakura relented. She gives a grateful smile to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I will wash it out and return it back to you." 

_Chance_

Kakashi grins, feeling the accomplishment on his mind. "I'll hold to that," he replied. 

They walk around the park and plays with the dogs. Chatting to each other and a promised dinner was planned. Well, everything on Kakashi's morning is perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Slowly editing this fic.


End file.
